Say I Love You
by Arunasachii
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia seorang artis muda yang sangat terkenal, menyukai Natsu Dragneel yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Lucy selalu berusaha mendekati Natsu namun pemuda itu terus menghindarinya. Project Duo dengan Sting mungkin akan menjadi penghalag bagi Lucy. Check This Out ! Chapter 3 !
1. Chapter 1

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Say I Love You"

Fairytail © Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, typo

~Happy Reading~

"So beautiful…." Click.

"Just like that.." Click.

"One more pose…" Click.

Yeah, seorang gadis bersurai pirang bermanik karamel yang memabukkan tengah sibuk berpose mengikuti arahan sang fotografer, senyuman yang dapat membuat setiap lelaki mabuk kepayang itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Dapat dilihat setiap kru yang membantu proses pengambilan gambar itu terus mengagumi kecantikan alami yang dimiliki gadis ini. Tak sia-sia Loke Leo bersedia menjadi manager seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Mengapa tidak? setiap fotografer, sutradara, maupun manager artis lainnya mengucapkan kata memuji pada artis besutan Fairytail Entertainment ini. Fairytail Ent. Memang terkenal akan produsen artis-artis berbakat, salah satunya tentu saja Lucy Heartfilia yang baru melakukan debut nya di dunia keartisan tahun lalu, namun telah meraup kesuksesan besar padahal baru satu tahun karirnya berlangsung.

Walaupun Lucy masih murid SMA, dia telah mencuri hati banyak orang dengan senyumannya. Dan juga hati seorang Hibiki Lates yang memiliki hubungan yang tak jelas dengan Jenny Realight. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Lucy heartfilia sedang dekat dengan pria-yang-paling-ingin-dikencani banyak gadis itu, namun masih belum ada konfirmasi oleh kedua pihak tentang rumor tersebut.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak diketahui banyak orang bahwa, Lucy si gadis pujaan menaruh rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi terhadap seorang pemuda di sekolahnya. Ini juga belum bisa dikatakan sebagai rasa suka karna Lucy hanya merasa penasaran karena pemuda itu sangat misterius baginya. Pemuda itu bernama Natsu, pemuda yang benar-benar telah mengalihkan pandangan Lucy sepenuhnya padanya kalau di sekolah.

.

.

.

"Good job, Lucy." ucap Loke senang, sambil memberikan sebotol minuman dingin pada Lucy yang baru saja menyelesaikan pengambilan gambarnya.

"Terima kasih Loke." ucap Lucy sambil membuka minuman itu lalu meneguknya.

"Oh iya, aku telah mengosongkan jadwal mu seminggu kedepan. Kau bilang kau ada ujian di sekolah kan ?" Ucap Loke.

"Benar, aku harus belajar untuk itu. Setelah ini apa ?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengikat rambutnya yang tergerai sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada, kau bisa langsung pulang dan beristirahat." Jawab Loke.

"Haaah, itu sangat melegakan sekali." Ucap Lucy sambil pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak lama kemudian Lucy kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian biasa nya, sepertinya ia telah siap untuk pulang.

"Eve telah menunggu di parkir. Kau pasti langsung menemukannya nanti." Ujar Loke

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu ?" Tanya Lucy, karena biasanya pria ini akan selalu mengantarkan Lucy ke rumahnya.

"Aku punya janji dengan seorang fotografer, seorang teman lama." Loke terkekeh ketika dia mengucapkan kata "teman lama", karena pada dasarnya mereka bukan teman lama yang seolah-olah sudah lama tak bertemu, tetapi mereka memang telah berteman sejak lama sampai sekarang.

Lucy hanya ikut tertawa melihat Loke yang merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Merasa sudah saat nya baginya untuk pulang, Lucy pamit pada Loke. Benar apa yang dikatakan Loke, dia bisa langsung menemukan Eve di parkiran.

Eve dengan senyum ramahnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Lucy. Lucy membalas senyum Eve, lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Dan mobil itu melesat menuju Apartemen Lucy.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu melangkah dengan tenang di sepanjang koridor Fairytail High School. Yap, Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis itu di sepanjang langkahnya terus di berikan tatapan kagum dan ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Lucy dengan senang hati membalas sapaan mereka, Lucy bukanlah gadis yang sombong meskipun dia telah menjadi seorang artis terkenal tapi dia tetap menjadi Lucy yang baik dan ceria di sekolah.

Lucy membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sedikit keras dan mengucapkan " Ohayou Minna !" dengan suara keras yang penuh semangat, sehingga membuat semua kepala tertuju padanya dan juga membalas sapaannya dengan tak kalah semangat.

Lucy berjalan menuju bangku nya, dan mata karamelnya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di belakang bangkunya. Nama nya Natsu, hanya Natsu. Laki-laki pendiam yang hanya bicara sepatah dua patah saja jika ditanya. Lucy sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan sosok Natsu ini, Lucy tak pernah melihat matanya secara langsung karena dia selalu saja memakai kacamata nya yang tebal dengan frame yang juga tak kalah tebal.

Penasaran, sangat penasaran sekali.

"Cy.."

"Lucy…"

"LUCY !" Gray berteriak tepat di telinga Lucy yang sedang berdiri dengan bola mata yang tertuju pada sosok Natsu yang sedang membaca dengan tenang.

Lucy tersentak kaget. Menyadari dia sedang melamunkan Natsu, dan Gray yang berteriak dengan keras di telinganya.

"A-ada apa Gray?" tanya Lucy sedikit gugup karena Natsu sedikit melirik padanya, namun hanya sebentar dan ia kembali mambaca buku tebalnya itu.

"Aku sudah berteriak di telingamu sejak tadi! kau melamun ya? aku Cuma mau pinjam pr mu, aku belum selesai mengerjakannya." Gray sedikit gemas karena Lucy tidak mengindahkan panggilannya tadi, tapi mau gimana lagi dia kan mau pinjam pr nya Lucy.

"Oh? Pr? Ini." Lucy menyerahkan buku pr nya pada Gray, dan langsung menduduki bangkunya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Lu-chan? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Levy yang berada di samping bangkunya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Levy membalas senyuman Lucy

.

.

.

"Lu-chan, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Levy saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Gomen Levy-chan. Sepertinya kali ini aku tak bisa, aku harus mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam dua minggu yang lalu ke perpustakaan. " Jelas Lucy sambil memperlihatkan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Um baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Gajeel saja." Ucap Levy semburat merah tampak muncul di wajahnya ketika mengucapkan nama Gajeel. Lucy mengangguk tanda setuju, dan Levy pun segera pergi menemui Gajeel.

Lucy pergi menuju perpustakaan sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal itu di tangannya, yah walaupun tadi ada beberapa temannya yang ingin membantu Lucy membawakan buku itu, namun Lucy menolaknya dengan halus.

Yap, sekarang disini lah dia, salah satu tempat favorite nya Perpustakaan Sekolah. Well, Lucy memang bisa dikatakan sangat menyukai buku. Dia baru saja selesai mengembalikan bukunya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari buku lain untuk dipinjamnya kembali.

Lucy tengah mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik di rak-rak buku tersebut, hingga mata nya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di meja paling sudut di dekat jendela dengan buku tebal di atas meja nya.

Natsu.

Lucy mengambil salah satu buku dengan asal, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk didepan Natsu. Natsu yang menyadari ada yang duduk didepannya, mengangkat kepala nya perlahan untuk melihat siapa gerangan seseorang yang duduk didepannya.

Lucy tersenyum ke arah Natsu, namun Natsu tak membalas senyuman Lucy. Dia hanya menatap sebentar Lucy lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Lucy menghela nafas karena Natsu tak membalas senyuman nya, lagi pula memang mustahil untuk berharap Natsu membalas senyumannya.

Lucy merasa bosan karena buku yang diambilnya dengan asal itu kurang menarik baginya. Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Natsu yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Lucy mulai memperhatikan Natsu, Natsu selalu menyisir rapi rambut nya yang berwarna Pink yang menurut Lucy cukup unik, apalagi dia laki-laki. Dia memiliki rahang yang tegas, dan bibirnya….bibirnya sexy.

'Uh-Oh ? Apa yang ku pikirkan ?' wajah Lucy memerah karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap ku sejak tadi?" Tanya Natsu datar sambil menatap Lucy.

Lucy tersentak kaget, ternyata dia ketahuan sedang menatapnya diam-diam sejak tadi.

"T-tidak, tak ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya ingin berteman dengan m-mu." Ucap Lucy gugup, sangat gugup malahan karena pria itu berbicara padanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk berteman dengan mu" ucap Natsu masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi aku sangat ingin berteman dengan mu." Ucap Lucy menatap Natsu dengan harap.

"Sudah ku katakan, kalau aku tak tertarik untuk berteman dengan mu." Ucap Natsu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku buat kau mau berteman dengan ku." Ujar Lucy dengan mata berkilat-kilat karena menurutnya pria di depannya ini cukup keras kepala.

Ini Lucy yang salah liat atau memang Natsu tadi tersenyum sangat tipis, namun Lucy masih dapat melihatnya, ia yakin kalau dia tak salah lihat. Natsu itu tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis dan hanya sekejap mata.

"Terserah." Ucap nya berdiri lalu menutup buku nya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lucy sendirian.

.

.

Lucy membuka kulkas nya untuk mencek persediannya, karena ia harus memasak makan malamnya sebentar lagi. Lucy menghela nafas karena kulkas nya bisa dibilang kosong. Maka itu Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang lumayan tidak dekat dari rumahnya.

Lucy memakai jaketnya, lalu menggulung rambutnya dan langsung memakai topi. Sehingga rambut pirangnya terbungkus seluruhnya oleh topi, tak lupa pula kaca mata berframe merah bertengger di hidungnya. Dengan begini dia bisa keluar dengan tenang.

.

.

Lucy memeluk belanjaannya yang terbungkus kertas dan membawa yang satunya lagi dengan kantong plastik, kenapa lucy tak meminta untuk plastik keduanya? yah karena menurut Lucy jika membawa kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya, ia akan terlihat seperti tukang sampah. Sungguh pemikiran yang aneh.

Lucy melewati sebuah lapangan basket yang biasa digunakan oleh orang untuk streetball. Terdengar bunyi dentuman bola dari lapangan itu yang mau tak mau menyita perhatian Lucy. Lucy dapat melihat seseorang sedang bermain disana sendirian. Dia mengenakan hoodie merah yang menutup kepala nya.

Lucy berhenti sejenak untuk melihat permainan orang itu. Orang itu men-dribble bolanya, lalu dengan gerakan yang terlatih dia melakukan Dunk yang sangat mengagumkan. Membuat hoodie yang menutup kepala nya terbuka menampakkan rambut Spike yang berwarna pink. Tunggu dulu, Pink? eh? PINK?

Lucy menajamkan penglihatannya dan apa yang dia lihat benar rambut orang itu Spike berwarna Pink, Seperti rambut Natsu. Orang itu dengan nafas yang memburu karena habis bermain, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lucy.

Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Lucy yang sama menunjukkan ekpresi terkejut.

"Natsu ?" hanya kata itu lah yang keluar dari bibir Lucy.

Pemuda yang berada di tengah lapangan itu menelan ludahnya.

.

.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Say I Love You"

Fairytail © Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, typos

Dibalik jendela kaca sebuah apartemen mewah, seorang pria bersurai salmon berdiri memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dengan secangkir coklat panas. Rambutnya tampak basah sepertinya baru selesai mandi, membuat beberapa helaian rambut menutupi dahinya. Dengan pelan ia meneguk coklat panas yang manis, menikmati tiap tetes yang mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Ruangan tamu itu begitu temaram, di atas meja masih menyala sebuah laptop putih. Sepertinya pria itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan lemas dan pelan. Membuat pria berambut salmon itu membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap lembut seorang anak perempuan berambut biru tua berpiyama pink dengan boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya.

"Natsu-nii….belum tidur?" Tanya anak itu sambil mengucek matanya dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu kenapa kau terbangun Wendy?" Natsu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu berjalan mendekati Wendy.

"Aku mimpi buruk, jadi aku mau tidur bersama Nii-san?" Wendy menguap lebar membuat Natsu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Wendy.

"Baiklah." Natsu mematikan laptopnya, lalu meneguk habis coklat panas nya,

"Ayo." Natsu menggandeng tangan kecil Wendy menuju kamarnya. Bahkan gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan mata tertutup, sepertinya ia benar-benar mengantuk.

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang bernama Lucy ini, tengah sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya. Setelah ia selesai mengolesi rotinya dengan selai, gadis itu segera beranjak menuju sofa lalu menyalakan televisi nya.

Sambil memakan rotinya Lucy mendengarkan sebuah acara gossip yang sedang membahas dirinya.

'Lucy Hearthfilia sang gadis pujaan saat ini sedang melakukan project duo dengan salah satu artis dari Sabertooth Ent. Sting Eucliffe'

'Sting mengatakan bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bekerja sama dengan gadis secantik Lucy. Awwwhh, apa sesuatu akan terjadi di antara mereka ? tapi Sting memang Ikemen~Ikemen, tapi Ichiya lebih Ikemen~Ikemen!'

Lucy tertawa melihat sang pembawa acara Ichiya yang melakukan aksi tariannya yang lucu. Itu memang benar, beberapa hari yang lalu Loke menghubunginya bahwa ia akan melakukan kerja sama dengan Sting Eucliffe. Seperti yang direncanakan mereka akan melalukan project duo, dan berita itu tentu saja saat ini sedang hangat-hangat nya mengingat Sting sangat populer.

Lucy mematikan televisi nya, lalu bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Sebenarnya Lucy tak suka diantar seperti ini, namun dia harus membiasakannya. Sekarang ia adalah seorang artis ternama bisa bahaya kalau dia tetap bersikeras untuk jalan kaki atau naik bis ke sekolahnya. Fans jaman sekarang benar-benar ganas, apalagi kebanyakan fans nya adalah laki-laki.

Mata Lucy menatap iri siswa-siswa lainnya yang jalan kaki ke sekolah sambil bercanda dengan temannya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pink atau bisa dikatakan salmon, tengah memarkir motornya di parkiran sekolah yang masih kosong. Tampaknya pemuda ini terlalu pagi berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, langkah kakinya terdengar begitu tenang di sepanjang koridor yang menuju ruangan kelasnya.

Sepi.

Mungkin kata itulah yang pantas untuk menggambarkan suasana kelas maupun sekolahnya saat ini. Namun itu bukan masalah bagi pemuda ini, dengan santai ia menuju meja nya yang berada di urutan paling belakang, tepat di samping jendela. Pemuda itu, Natsu.

Natsu duduk di meja nya, di ruangan kelas yang masih kosong. Matanya di tujukan keluar jendela, mata nya memandangi satu per satu siswa yang mulai berdatangan. Sebuah headphone bertengger ditelinganya, mengalunkan suara musik klasik yang menenangkan.

Natsu memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah memori lama kembali berputar di otaknya.

"Sudah Cukup! Aku pergi, aku muak dengan mu!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut biru laut. Di samping nya tampak sebuah koper besar, sepertinya wanita ini benar-benar akan pergi. Pergi sangat lama atau juga mungkin pergi sangat jauh mengingat besar koper yang ia bawa.

"Pergi saja! Aku juga sudah cukup bosan melihat wajah mu! Lebih baik kau segera pergi, Grandine!" Seorang Pria berambut salmon membalas ucapan wanita yang bernama Grandine itu.

Merasa tidak perlu membalas ucapan pria itu, wanita bernama Grandine tadi segera melangkahkan kainya keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut salmon yang masih berumur 8 tahun dengan tergesa-gesa berlari mengejar Grandine.

"Ibu! Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku! Bawa aku bersama mu Bu." Bocah itu merengek pada Grandine, ibu anak itu.

"Tidak Natsu! Aku tak akan membawa mu, aku tak mau membawa mu yang memiliki darah pria itu!" Wanita itu meneriaki bocah yang dipanggil Natsu, sehingga membuat bocah itu ketakutan. Lalu Wanita itu meninggalkan Natsu yang masih menangis.

*Teng~Teng

Natsu sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi bel masuk yang begitu nyaring, sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalu nya. Betapa bodohnya dia mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Natsu mematikan musiknya, lalu menanggalkan headphone nya. Ia dapat melihat Lucy yang sedang menatapnya, gadis itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Natsu memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu.

.

.

Seperti biasa di jam istirahat Natsu selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku yang menarik baginya. Namun rutinitas ini sepertinya akan mengalami gangguan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Lucy.

Yap, Sekarang baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan bacaannya ke halaman berikutnya, tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang itu telah duduk dengan manis didepannya dan jangan lupa dengan senyuman ceria nya itu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kesal, kesal karena waktunya di ganggu oleh si pirang ini. Yang ditatap malah tetap tersenyum seolah mengabaikan tatapan Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsu masih mempertahankan tatapannya.

"Kemarin…Apa kau bermain basket?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, memang benar kemarin ia bermain basket dan saat itu si gadis pirang ini entah bagaimana bisa ada disana. Dan gadis ini mengenalinya, Untung saja kemarin ia berhasil melarikan diri sebelum gadis itu mendekat.

"Tidak." Natsu menjawab nya dengan tenang.

"Um, jadi kemarin aku salah lihat ya, tapi kenapa pria itu malah lari?" Lucy masih berpikir ada banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Namun semua pertanyaan itu hilang ketika melihat Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduk nya kemudian pergi.

Dengan cepat Lucy menyusul Natsu, lebih tepatnya mengekorinya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Natsu menyadari kalau gadis itu mengikutinya, tapi Natsu tak ambil pusing dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap.

Saat Lucy sedang mengikuti Natsu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menepuk bahu nya.

"Lu-chan. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemilik tangan yang diketahui adalah sahabatnya Levy.

"Levy-chan, etto….aku mau ke toilet ya toilet," Ucap Lucy berbohong.

"Oh, mau ku temani?" tanya Levy.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, se…sepertinya Gajeel mau bertemu dengan mu." Lucy bernapas lega ketika melihat Gajeel melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Eh ?" Wajah Levy memerah mendengar nama Gajeel, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya dan benar saja ia menemukan Gajeel melangkah ke arah nya.

"Jaa ne, Levy-chan." Lucy mendorong tubuh Levy ke arah Gajeel, diiringi dengan tawa jahil nya.

Dengan cepat Lucy menuju atap dan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak menemukan satu orang pun di atap sekolah. Entah kenapa suasana nya terasa begitu nyaman bagi Lucy, langit biru yang terlukis di atasnya sangat indah. Lucy baru menyadari kalau langit itu seindah ini, atau karena dia memang jarang memandangi langit. Tapi yang jelas bagi Lucy memandangi kanvas biru itu dapat membuatnya tenang.

Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di ujung sana di bagian yang tidak terlalu terkena sinar matahari.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Lucy, dengan senang Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok itu. Seorang pria berambut salmon tertidur disana.

Lucy berjongkok di depan Natsu yang sedang tidur dengan kacamata tebal yang masih bertengger di hidungnya. Ah, bibir itu! entah mengapa Lucy tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bibir Natsu yang tipis dan sexy itu.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang yang mesum jika terus memandangi bibir seorang laki-laki.

Namun seperti apapun Lucy mencoba untuk tidak memandangi bibir itu, matanya tetap tertuju pada bibir Natsu. Lucy pikir tidak ada salahnya, lagipula pemiliknya sedang tertidur jadi ia tak akan menyadari kalau Lucy terus memandanginya.

"Rahang yang tegas," pikir Lucy

"Bibir itu…."

Tanpa sadar Lucy merendahkan kepalanya pada wajah Natsu, sehingga Lucy dapat merasakan nafas Natsu di pipinya. Lucy menutup matanya lalu dengan lembut ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Lucy sedikit melumat bibir Natsu, tentu saja dengan pelan dan lembut tak mau sang empunya terbangun. Lucy membuka matanya dengan pelan, wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus Lucy meninggalkan Natsu yang masih tertidur tanpa merasa ada sesorang yang telah menciumnya.

Lucy berlari dengan cepat menuju toilet sambil menyentuh wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Tak lama setelah Lucy pergi, mata pemilik rambut berwarna salmon itu terbuka. Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menanggalkan kacamata nya sehingga tampak dengan jelas manik onyx yang tajam yang selama ini berada di balik kacamatanya.

Dengan pelan jari Natsu mengusap pelan bibirnya yang masih basah bekas ciuman Lucy tadi.

"Manis…"

.

.

To Be Continued…

Salam Hangat,

Arunasachi


	3. Chapter 3

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Say I Love You"

Fairytail © Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, typos

Dengan riang seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru tua berlari kecil menuju ruang makan apartemen besar itu. Dengan senyuman cerianya ia telah duduk manis di depan meja makan, sambil meraih botol selai kesukaannya. Gadis itu bersenandung saat mengolesi rotinya. Seorang laki-laki bersurai pink tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kecil itu.

Wendy Dragneel. Nama gadis kecil itu, adik Natsu.

"Nii-san, jangan sampai terlambat nanti siang." Ujar Wendy sambil meraih segelas penuh susu yang baru saja Natsu letakkan di atas meja.

"Asalkan putri kecil ini tak pilih-pilih makanan untuk makan malam nanti." Natsu mengacak rambut Wendy sambil tertawa.

"Mou Nii-san!" Wendy memajukan bibirnya lucu, membuat tawa Natsu menjadi-jadi.

Wendy yang melihat Natsu tertawa ikut tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri dari duduk nya dan langsung memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut pria salmon dihadapannya, memeluknya sangat erat, menghirup bau khas kesukaannya yang hanya di miliki oleh satu-satunya anggota keluarga nya ini. Satu-satunya.

Natsu yang melihat tingkah adiknya mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis bermahkota biru tua itu. Wendy mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua manik Onyx yang sedang menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Arigatou, aku sangat menyayangi mu Nii-san," Ucap Wendy sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanis nya.

Natsu mengangguk.

.

.

"Ne, ne Lucy. Ku dengar kamu akan buat project duo dengan salah satu artis Sabertooth Ent. Yang namanya Sting itu ya?" Celetuk Mira pada Lucy saat akan memasuki lift yang menuju lantai tiga gedung Fairytail Ent.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Lucy sambil menekan tombol yang ada di samping kanan lift.

"Heeee, aku dengar dia pria yang baik." Ujar Mira sambil tersenyum aneh ke arah Lucy, dan Lucy tahu betul maksudnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy malas, tanpa melihat ke arah Mira.

"Mungkin kau bisa merasakan bibirnya nanti, ku dengar dia sangat handal dalam berciuman loh." Mira terus menggoda Lucy.

Merasakan…bibir?. Ciuman….?.

Benar! Kemarin ia m-m-mencium Natsu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kemarin dia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal sememalukan itu?.

Wajah Lucy memerah dan ia duduk terkulai di pojokan lift, untung hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam lift. Mira memandang Lucy dengan tampang bingung dan sedikit cemas.

'Aku tak bisa memperlihatkan wajah ku di depannya lagi' batin Lucy.

'Bagaimana ini?'

.

.

Pria berparas tampan berambut spike yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambut Lucy namun sedikit lebih pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy. Dengan senyuman Lucy menjabat tangan pria itu. Jika dilihat sepintas mereka terlihat seperti adik kakak, namun jika mereka berdampingan dan dilihat dari dekat maka mereka berdua akan terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Agensi Lucy maupun Sting sibuk membicarakan project duo yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak itu. Mereka menamakan project duo itu sebagai Sticy Project, yap mereka menamakan duo Lucy dan Sting sebagai Sticy. Memang lebih terlihat mereka berdua itu di couplekan, tapi nampaknya Lucy maupun Sting fine-fine saja akan hal itu.

Mereka akhir menyelesaikan pembicaraan panjang dan penandatanganan kontrak itu pada pukul dua siang. Benar-benar melelahkan bagi Lucy namun tidak bagi Sting, matanya dari tadi terus memandangi gadis pirang itu, mata yang dipenuhi ketertarikan. Tak dipungkiri Sting terpesona akan kecantikan Lucy, walaupun ia pernah melihat nya di majalah maupun televisi sebelumnya, tapi melihat asli nya memang sangat mempesona. Seolah matanya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari sosok gadis itu.

"Ne Lucy. Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan bersama ku atau makan di restoran favorit ku. Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan, bagaimana? Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Ujar Sting pada Lucy yang baru saja akan memasuki lift menuju lantai bawah.

"Baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, lagipula kita sekarang rekan kerja," Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum ke arah Sting.

Ah, lagi-lagi senyuman itu.

Sting mengemudikan mobilnya menuju restoran favoritnya, jangan lupa dengan senyum senangnya itu. Sting sangat senang bisa mengajak Lucy makan bersama, dan kalau dipikir-pikir mereka akan sering bersama mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

Berita tentang Sting dan Lucy mulai menyebar di sekolah Lucy, baru saja ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku nya, semua teman-temannya terutama yang perempuan mengerubunginya bak lebah. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai menyerbu indera pendengaran Lucy, Lucy hanya menjawab berbagai pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan, atau mengatakan bahwa pihak agensi akan mempublikasikannya nanti.

Lucy menghela nafas ketika mereka telah mulai bubar satu-persatu, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan serbuan seperti itu ternyata cukup melelahkan baginya. Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya mencari gadis bersurai biru dengan bandana di kepalanya namun hasilnya nihil. Tak sengaja mata karamelnya itu bertemu dengan mata Natsu yang terbingkai kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya, Pria berambut salmon itu melihat ke arah Lucy. Lucy yang masih merasa malu akan apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin dengan cepat memutar kepalanya, menghindari tatapan pria itu.

Wajah Lucy benar-benar memerah, sedangkan sang pria salmon menatap bingung gadis pirang itu.

. .

Lihatlah sekarang gadis pirang itu tengah menatapnya sambil meminum minuman dingin di tangannya, gadis pirang itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup rimbun di taman sekolah ini. Tadi pagi dia menghindari kontak mata dengannya, dan sekarang gadis itu terus menerus memperhatikan nya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak bosan?

Natsu mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Lucy, Natsu memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus diantara sela-sela rambutnya, dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian dia telah terlelap bersandarkan batang pohon dibelakangnya.

1 jam. 2 jam.

Natsu terbangun dan melirik jam tangannya, pukul 1 siang. Dia bahkan melewatkan jam pelajarannya, sepertinya setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan hukuman. Natsu mulai berdiri dan sedikit meregangkan badannya, sampai matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang gadis berambut pirang tertidur di sebuah kursi dengan buku tebal yang masih terbuka di tangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu tertidur saat sedang membaca.

'Gadis yang keras kepala' pikir Natsu.

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran sekolah bukannya menuju kelasnya, Natsu ingat akan janjinya dengan Wendy agar tidak terlambat hari ini, well gadis kecilnya yang satu itu adalah segalanya baginya.

Natsu mengendarai motornya meninggalkan Fairytail Highschool menuju sebuah Gallery Photo yang bernama "Summer&amp;Ocean". Natsu memakirkan motornya di depan Gallery tersebut, baru saja Natsu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Gallery tersebut seorang perempuan bersurai pink pendek menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat Datang, Natsu-sama," Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Yo! Virgo, apa Wendy sudah datang?" Tanya Natsu pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Virgo itu.

"Wendy-chan sudah menunggu anda di lantai bawah," Ujar Virgo sopan (lagi).

Natsu mengangguk. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang berada di sudut bagian kiri ruangan yang luas dengan berbagai hasil jepretan yang terpajang di dinding-dinding nya. Karya nya.

Natsu menuruni tangga yang menuju lantai bawah, di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah pintu dengan banyak sekali stiker bergambar kucing bersayap yang sangat lucu, tuan putri kecilnya itu selalu suka menempel stiker-stiker kucing bersayap di depan pintu ruangan nya ini.

Natsu meraih ganggang pintu itu lalu membukanya, di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang kru yang sedang melakukan persiapan. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus dengan setelan yang modis mendekati Natsu yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Natsu, aku sudah melakukan persiapan. Semua kru dan peralatan lainnya telah siap," Ujar gadis itu pada Natsu.

"Terima kasih, Kagura," Jawab Natsu.

"Nii-san! Cepat sekali kau datang, biasanya Nii-san kan selalu terlambat?" Ujar Wendy berlari ke arah Natsu dengan senyuman cerianya, sepertinya ia telah siap bila dilihat dari penampilannya. Natsu memandanginya sesaat.

"Ada apa? Apa aku terlihat cantik? Apa Nii-san terpesona?" Tanya Wendy dengan tawa renyah yang sangat disukai Natsu.

"Tentu saja kau terlihat cantik. Oh iya ana Cheria?" Tanya Natsu sambil melepaskan blazer sekolahnya.

"Natsu-san! Aku ada dihadapanmu kenapa kau tak melihatku?" Ucap Cheria sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha, Gomen aku benar-benar tak melihatmu." Natsu tertawa, membuat Cheria kesal.

Natsu menggulung lengan kemejanya, dan menanggalkan kacamata tebalnya lalu memberikannya pada Kagura.

"Yosh! Semuanya bersiap!" Ucap Natsu bersemangat.

Dua gadis kecil yang sibuk berpose di antara pancaran cahaya yang terang itu benar-benar membuat semua mata orang-orang terkagum-kagum. Ekspresi, senyuman, dan pose, mereka gadis kecil yang sangat berbakat. Artis cilik Wendy Marvell dan Cheria Brendy.

Natsu memutuskan untuk menyarankan nama panggung bagi Wendy sebagai Wendy Marvell, bukan Wendy Dragneel. Ketika Wendy bertanya kenapa? Natsu hanya diam tak menjawabnya, sorot matanya berubah sedih. Disanalah Wendy mengerti dan ia tak bertanya lagi. Mungkin kakak tersayangnya itu akan memberitahukannya suatu hari nanti.

Sesi Pemotretan itu berlangsung selama dua jam, selama itu juga Natsu menghasilkan jepretan-jepretan yang selalu mendapat pujian.

Seorang Fotografer.

Itulah pekerjaan yang ditekuni Natsu untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Wendy. Namun sekarang dia merasa sedikit terbantu karena Wendy memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia keartisan, dunia yang sangat ia benci. Namun dia terpaksa menuruti keinginan Wendy karena Wendy terlihat sangat serius dan ia sangat ingin membantu Natsu.

Fotografer.

Hanya itulah kelebihan yang ia dapat, seorang pria brengsek dari masa lalu nya yang mengajarkannya bagaimana cara membidik foto dengan benar. Mau tak mau ia harus menekuni hal itu, jika ia masih ingin tetap hidup dengan adiknya itu. Walaupun ia tidak mempunyai ketertarikan pada dunia seperti itu, dia tetap harus melakukannya.

Kehidupan terkadang memang tak seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Dan kehidupan terlalu kejam pada Wendy di masa lalu gadis itu. Dirinya dan Wendy hanyalah korban, tak punya apa-apa, hanya sendirian. Sudah terlalu banyak cobaan yang mendatangi mereka. Namun lihat mereka sekarang, mereka bahagia dengan semua ini, bagi Natsu cukup hanya dia dan Wendy saja.

.

.

Seorang gadis pirang tengah bermalas-malasan di atas kasur di apartemennya, tangannya memegang handphone nya yang menampilkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki berambut bunga kebanggaan jepang yang sedang terlelap yang berhasil ia ambil tadi siang. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir gadis itu.

"Natsu…..." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

Sebuah kejutan memang, seorang artis yang selalu dikatakan sempurna ini, bisa sangat tergila-gila pada seorang lelaki biasa dan terkenal akan kecupuannya di sekolah. Bahkan berani mencium pria itu ketika sedang terlelap.

Tapi, inilah dirinya. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada pria seperti Natsu. Pikirannya telah dikacaukan oleh pria seperti Natsu.

"Natsu….." Ucap Lucy lagi.

I can't stop this feel.

Everything in my mind is you,

Hey, tell me what's going on here? Am I fall in love?

I will fall into your world, and make you mine.

Got it?

.

.

To Be Continue….


End file.
